Several documents related to sliding systems for a drawer are known in the state of the art, the following mentioned documents correspond to the closest state of the art for the present invention:
Document CN103216991 refers to a stratified frame structure with guiding rails and a drawer device. The stratified frame structure with guiding rails comprises a stratified frame body, wherein the sliding grooves are formed in two sides of an upper surface of the stratified frame structure respectively and the stratified frame structure and the sliding grooves form part of the integral structure. The drawer device comprises a drawer and at least one stratified frame structure with the rail guides, in which the rail guides of the drawer are set on both sides of the drawer, and the drawer is mounted on the rail guide by means of sliding grooves through the rail guides of the drawer. Said invention is adequate for use of mountable drawers, such as for use in a refrigerator, a wine rack, a drink drawer and a freezer.
Document DE 19817499 refers to an oven with a telescopic tray which can be pulled from the area of the lateral wall towards an outer position. It presents horizontal guiding rails in the lateral wall area towards the inner part of the oven, where a retrieving frame is adjusted by means of guiding tubes.
Document DE 102011087785 refers to a device with a compartment which is floor level with a tray surface set towards above for cold goods set in the inner part of a container. A guide is set at floor level, a displaceable drawer mounted unto said guide. The guide is extended over the surface of the tray in such a way that the drawer is set over the surface of the tray.
Document KR 20090128905 refers to a support device for a drawer of a refrigerator comprising a drawer, a cover, a part, which supports the cover. A receptor part for storing food is formed within the drawer, the drawer being moveable within the refrigerator, the cover covering the drawer.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 735,716 refers to a shelf combination, a pair of bars which are secured transversally to said shelf, two pairs of telescopic bars which are supported in a slideable manner over said fixed bars and bars which are crossed and which connect the ends of the upper pair of said slideable bars.
Similarly, the following documents are also known in the state of the art U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,940, U.S. Pat. No. 7,087,862B1, U.S. Pat. No. 8,577,254B2, US2005/0174022A1, US2009/0243450A1 y US20140001943A1.